


A Brush With Death

by BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk



Series: Hana. [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Home Invasion, Interrogation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk/pseuds/BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana returns home after an extensive day of training, with an uninvited guest awaiting her arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brush With Death

**Author's Note:**

> This short includes graphic depictions of violence.   
> As well as implied relations between Genji Shimada and Hana Song.  
> Enjoy.

A Brush With Death

 

Hana arrived at her home after a long day of training. Once inside she tossed her keys to the counter that sat beside the entrance to her home. She let out a long tired sigh as she slowly walked to her room, once there she tossed her various belongings onto the bed. Such as her headset and her trusty pistol. Just as she reached behind her to unzip her bodysuit, she noticed a cold draft and realized something was very wrong. Her cat, Hye-Mi hadn’t greeted Hana at the door today. She heard the wood behind her creaking, something that Hye-Mi’s light weight wouldn’t cause. Hana’s immediate reaction was to dive for the pistol on her bed. Too little, too late. She felt cold, sharp steel reach out and wrap around her neck. She couldn’t process the feeling for long, however. Her vision blurred as her body flew through the air and slammed against the wall to her room, a loud crack rang through the room as her body met the wall, then fell to the ground with a thud .

 

“Genji. Your ninja friend. Where has he gone?”

 

A cold, deep raspy voice asked in a threating tone. Hana struggled to breath as she got on her hands and knees, the air being knocked out her due to the impact on the wall. 

 

“W-What are you talking about?! I don’t kno-”

 

Hana asked angrily as she felt the hands wrap around her neck once more, cutting her sentence short. 

 

“I don’t have patience to deal with you, child. Answer my goddamn question or I swear I’ll squeeze your throat in on itself right here and now” 

 

To emphasize his point, Reaper squeezed down on her throat, cutting off her supply of air, as well as leaving harsh bruise in the shape of his hand around her neck. Hana felt as if her very life force was being squeezed out of her. She flailed and struggled to breath, her tiny hands wrapping around Reaper's gauntlets in a futile attempt to free her neck. She saw her vision beginning to tunnel as her mind began to shut down. He would eventually let go of her, causing Hana to collapse on the ground, where she would cough violently in an effort to catch air once more. Hana reached up and felt at her neck, the flesh was tender and she felt a hot liquid dripping in the area that his fingertips had been. The tips of Reapers gauntlets and punctured her flesh, causing blood to dribble out of the small holes his tips had left. The large figure squatted above her.

 

“Now, tell me. I have no problem with you, Song. As irritating as your whole persona is, you fight and slaughter Omnics. Something I haven’t got a problem with.”

 

One of his sharp fingertips came forward and hooked itself underneath her soft chin, pulling her gaze towards his.

 

“But what I  **DO** have a problem with, is you little cyborg friend. What is he, your boyfriend now? I saw the local cameras pick him up in this area. With  **YOU** . Now. I’m going to ask one last time.  **WHERE IS HE”**

 

He pulled his hand back and took a handful of her hair, gripping  it tightly in his hands. Hana whimpered and reached up to try and pry his hands open. To be honest, she wasn’t entirely sure what her and Genji’s relationship at that point in time was. But she knew she couldn’t tell this man where he had gone… she had to come up with a convincing lie, and fast. 

 

“I-I don’t know where he went! He acted all nice with me, acted all sweet, then he…

Then he  **USED** me!  **JUST LIKE EVERYONE DOES!** ”

 

Tears began streaming down Hana’s face. Her performance was so convincing, she even began to believe it herself… Genji didn’t use her, did he? He would be back, like he promised .  _**Surely** …  **~~right..?~~ ** _

 

“By the time I woke up the next morning he was gone… he just  **left** ” 

 

Reaper tilted his head and read the girl's frantic body language. Yes of course the fear was there, but there was something else there too… pain, hurt, anguish, betrayal. She was telling the truth, as far as he could tell. He stood up and let go of her hair. Rather disappointed that the girl lacked the information he wanted.

 

“Hm… looks like Shimada is still that womanizing playboy he was all those years back… old habits die hard, I suppose” 

 

He looked back at the teen one last time, smiling to himself as she curled into a ball and wept. She seemed to cringe upon hearing about his old ‘playboy’ and ‘womanizing’ lifestyle. Perhaps she genuinely had been used… No. She felt something with him. Something real. Right? That wasn’t fake.

There was no way that was fake.

_ Right? _

**_Right?_ **

~~**_Right?_ ** ~~

Once again the blood curdling, deep laugh echoed throughout her room, and in a puff of smoke the man seemed to disappear. Hana was left… alone and afraid.


End file.
